I Will Always Love You
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Finn's heart is breaking with Rachel moving on to Puck and Santana in love with someone else. Finchel Puckleberry Finntana Brittana


**This is set after Finn and Rachel split up. I havn't watched the new series yet because it hasn't aired in the UK yet so i'm sorry for any mistakes i've made. No Finn bashing intended, i like him in this fic lol. Sometimes i kinda make him the bad guy but he's the good guy in this hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. ( i don't really need to tell you this do i?) :)**

**Pairings: Finchel (One- sided), Puckleberry, Finntana and Brittana. **

**Hope you like it and please R&R (:**

* * *

You watch her walk past you in the hallway with out even a glance. You think she would of at least give you the puppy eyes she does oh so well and beg you to take her back for the hundredth time (That's how it's been for the past month). It stings, somewhere deep inside you and you feel humiliated and _used._ You honestly don't know what you did wrong? Okay so you slept with Santana but you and Rachel were on a break so that doesn't count... does it? Her way of revenge was a little extreme even for Rachel Berry. You start to wonder if something is wrong with you, that you did something to make Quinn and Rachel cheat on you but nothing comes up. And both being with Puck, your _best _friend, it was a punch to the gut really. You honestly have no idea what people see in him. None what so ever.

Your figure slumps and you are brought out of your thoughts as you see Noah,who is now her 'bestfriend' (Although you think it's more), fling his arm lazily around your ex girlfriend's shoulder before whispering something in her ear, causing both of them to let out a laugh. Your gut twists painfully and you feel the need to puke _real _bad, Rachel was beaming at Puck and she had that certain sparkle in her eye... He knew that look too well, it was the look she used to give _you... _And Jesse but he didn't really matter, the Mr Shuester mini clone was always someone you thought was a little... too feminine for your taste and you really wouldn't be surprised if he announced he was gay.

As you smile a little at the image of Jesse coming out of the closet, you feel someone push you into the lockers and you gasp in surprise before quickly glaring at the attacker. You would be no good for football practice if you were injured! Your eyes meet a pair of dark brown orbs and for a split second you think it's Rachel but then you see the smirk and the weird glint in her eye (It sorta creeps you out a little) and you realize it's Santana. The girl you blame partly for ruining your whole relationship.

You can see her form some words with her mouth but your not listening as your attention is switching between your ex girlfriend who was with Puck, Mercedes, Tina and... _Quinn? _and a certain sad tall blond who was failing miserably in tying up her own shoe whilst throwing quick glances at the girl in front of you. Your heart tugs a little at Brittany's pout and tear filled eyes and it actually stops for a second when she gives you a _glare. _You open and close your mouth like a fish, flabbergasted as you try to figure out what it is you've done to upset her as well but again nothing comes up.

Santana huffs once she realizes you didn't listen to a word she said and hits you _hard _on the arm before waltzing away, not even noticing Brittany who was staring at her as she walked off. When the Latina is gone, she whips around to face you and takes a threatening step forward, to which you reply to by burying yourself further into the row of lockers behind you, before stopping and running away in floods of tears. You want to go after the distraught girl but right now you are kinda scared of her, just a little though. Your head starts pounding because of the amount of thinking you've been doing and you groan deciding to leave everything how it is and just concentrate on winning back Rachel.

* * *

The next day when you walk into Glee you notice that Rachel is not there almost immediately, along with Quinn and Mercedes. You decide not to worry about it too much and take you place, plotting your plan to win back _your _girl. Mr Shuester walks in apologizing for being late and asks the group if they have any songs they'd like to perform, not even bothering to see if everyone's here but as you take a closer look at him and see relief across his face, you kinda think he knows that Rachel is not here. Your brows scrunch together at the thought and you honestly have no idea why everyone doesn't like her? Sure she can be a little bossy, self-centered and commanding sometimes, okay_ most of the time_, but she's actually one of the kindest and most amazing girls you've ever come across. At that moment all your feelings come rushing back and your love for Rachel Berry grows just a little stronger and you feel like such a Douche for ever letting her go.

Ten minutes into practice, you hear a couple of footsteps echoing through the empty hallways of McKinley High and you look up just in time to see Rachel appear in the doorway along with Quinn and Mercedes. Puck stands up almost immediately and tugs his shirt down (He only does that when he's nervous) and give the three girls a lop-sided smile. At Quinn's scoff and glare, his smile drops and he droops his head a little. He mutters something under his breath before stalking out the room, pushing Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes out of his way on the way out. Your breath catches a little as your girl let's a tear fall as Quinn and Mercedes awkwardly pat her back and you suddenly feel the urge to go up and comfort her but as your about to stand, Kurt's hand on your shoulder stops you. He tells you to leave it be and you hesitate before giving him a small nod and sitting back down, leaving Rachel with the two girls who supposedly hate her.

* * *

Days wear on and you see how Puck and Rachel avoid each others gaze, only looking at the each other when they thought the other weren't looking. The atmosphere in glee club has changed and you notice how Rachel seems to be surrounded by all the girls whilst Puck was sat over the other side with his arms crossed and a scowl adorning his features. You want to know what's going on and your about to ask Kurt next to you when Noah stands up abruptly and kicks his chair, shouting "This is Bullshit". Everyone's stunned at his sudden out burst and you actually sees Rachel and Quinn flinch? He then stalks up to the little diva who is cowering in Quinn's arms and points a finger at her angrily.

"Okay so I'm sorry okay? We were going so well and i ruined it! I'm sorry Rachel please forgive me?" He begs, his voice was filled with so much pain.

You watch as Rachel stands up as well but she pushes the taller boy away gently and takes a deep shuddering breath. She still avoids the boy's gaze and holds back her tears as she composes herself. You wonder what it is that Puck could of done to make Rachel so scared and sad..."You hit me Noah..." She mutters quietly but some how everyone hears.

You see red as the words fall from her pretty mouth and you too stand up."You What!" You growl as you advance towards Noah Puckerman who seems oblivious to the fact that your stalking up towards him and is focused intently on Rachel, tears threatening to fall.

"I-it was my dad okay? H-He came back a-and said some things... it was just a b-bad time, a-and i j-just flipped. I love you Rach and I'm really so-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence as you pin him to the ground and start punching him in the face."You Bastard!" You spit wanting nothing more then to kill him for laying a finger on your girl. You keep on hitting on him until you feel yourself being hauled off of the trembling boy. You struggle against them, wanting nothing more then to beat the shit of of him. No one was allowed to hit Rachel and get away with it! You seize all movement however when your girl rushes towards the bleeding boy and inspects his injuries.

"Are you okay?" She whispers finally looking him in the eye.

Quinn seems ready to pounce if Noah so much as moved an inch and you have a sneaky suspicion that she was there when Rachel got hit.

"I deserved it... i deserve everyhthing i get! I-i'm sorry, i really am. I'll p-prove it to you. I-I'll p-pay for your c-c-college, I-I'll get two jobs so you don't have to work whilst your w-waiting to g-get on Broadway... I didn't mean too." He sobs into the brunettes chest.

His words makes you believe that he actually means it but you don't want to take the risk, not when you have a chance at getting your girl back.

"Noah." She whispers hoarsefully, pulling him into her chest."I-i can't just take you back. W-what if you d-d-do it again?" Tears are falling freely from her eyes as she takes in the broken figure in front of her.

"I Won't! Last night a-after you r-ran out. I-i wanted to kill myself. W-what type of monster would do that? I will _never_ lay a finger on you again." He whispers sadly.

Quinn kneels down beside her and grabs her free hand whispering something in her ear to which she replies with a nod. You think that Quinn also believes Puck and it hurts, Noah had hit Rachel? How do they know he won't do it again? You sigh and look at the couple, finding the answer for yourself almost immediately. Puck looks like he wants to kill himself for what he's done and Rachel looks like she was in _so_ much pain... It was painfully obvious they love each other an awful lot. You can feel your heart crush into a thousand pieces and before you know it, your kneeling on the floor in tears. The person, Mike, who pulled you away from Puck kneels down beside you and wraps a arm around your shoulders and gives you a small smile that tells you 'I'm here'. You nod your thanks and turn back to Rachel and Puck as _your _girl (Yes Rachel would always be yours because she has your heart) gently pulls the ma hawked boy closer to her. Everything becomes too hard to handle, Your head hurts, your heart aches, Your fists sting and your _broken, _so you don't hesitate in getting up and storming out of the room silently vowing to be there to sweep in and claim Rachel if Noah did anything to hurt or upset the little diva again. As you stomp out you don't fail to notice that the girl who ruined your relationship is gazing longingly and sadly at a certain tall blond, who is trying her best to ignore the Latina, and you feel even worse as you finally realize that you and Santana having sex might of ruined two relationships and broken four hearts...

* * *

**Reviews welcome :)**


End file.
